Ranma Goddess of the Past
by Ryudo Ray
Summary: AU a Ranma/ Sailormoon/Ah! my goddess cross. Urd falls into the spring of drowned girl where her powers her body mix with the curse. 1 year later Ranma falls into that spring. chapter 3 up.
1. Rebirth

Ranma Goddess of the Past  
  
Panda signs [-----]  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own these. Ranma 1/2, Ah! My Goddess and Sailormoon belong to the people that made them. I have no money so HA!  
  
Setting- After the Ah! My Goddess movie, after Sailormoon Sailor Stars, and at the start of Ranma 1/2.  
  
Small note: check my bio for the release dates.  
  
Chapter 1- Rebirth  
  
Opening Scene- Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs  
  
Urd Goddess of the past and 2nd class limited floats over the springs with her long white hair blowing in the wind behind her. "How long has it been since Belldandy and Keiichi got married. One year today isn't it" She says to herself. "I couldn't stand to be around those to lovebirds today. I'd most likely be alone the rest of my life."  
  
"You don't know how right you are but to bad you will not be around much longer so you have any worries" says a voice behind her.  
  
Urd turns around and finds herself facing a girl that looks a lot like her but with long blond hair. " What do you want Mara?"  
  
Mara grins. "Why nothing more then to kill you dear sister."  
  
Urd sighs. "How many times must I tell you that if a demon kills their heavenly counterpart they both will die?"  
  
Mara grins. "Oh I'm not going to be the one that kills you those pools down there will."  
  
Urd rises an eyebrow. "Just what does that mean?"  
  
Mara shots. "THIS!" With those words she kicks Urd hard in the stomach and sends her flying into the pool and laughs evilly as Urd disappears into the spring. "Mwhahahaha I've done it at last" she disappears.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
The guide is looking at the ripples of the spring of drowned girl wondering why the girl hasn't come up yet.  
  
*Meanwhile up in heaven*  
  
X, Chrono, and Ere sit starring at the screen showing the location of all the goddess that where currently on earth and yawn.  
  
"It's been slow the past few days has it girls" X says to the other 2.  
  
Ere nods. "Yeah something bound to happen soon."  
  
Chrono blinks at the screen. "Something just did. We just lost Urd's single"  
  
A voice calls out from behind them. "What was that?"  
  
All of them sweat drop.  
  
X falls over. "We sorry Peorth but we lost Urd's single"  
  
Peorth sighs. "Where was she last seen?"  
  
Ere rises her hand up. " I found it....Oh my!"  
  
Chrono stares at the screen. "It seems she was at the Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs"  
  
Peorth looks shocked. "This is bad. I'll have to let Father and her sisters know."  
  
Ere stands up. "But wouldn't Urd be back one day in another body?"  
  
Peorth nods. "Yes we all know that but they will need training but until then it has to be reported."  
  
X nods. "Yes Ma'am"  
  
*1-year later back at Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs*  
  
A loud splash is heard.  
  
Ranma lands on a pole above the spring he just knocked his father into. "Hey pops are we done yet?"  
  
just then a panda jumps out and takes a fightting stance.  
  
the guide stares in horror. "That spring of drowned Panda. tragic tale of panda that drowned there 2,000 years ago."  
  
Ranma looks shocked. " Why didn't you tell us this before?"  
  
But before the guide could answer the panda throws Ranma into a nearby spring. "Oh no that bad. that spring of drowned girl said story of girl that drowned there 1,500 years ago and some girl fall in there 1 year ago so whoever fall in there will become a girl which is mixed of both of them."  
  
Genma-panda sweat drops and holds up a sign. [My wife is going to kill me.]  
  
the guide shakes head. " no need to worry sir i will explain how curse works as soon as your son comes up."  
  
With those words Ranma crawls out of the spring and looks at her reflection in the pool. A girl with White hair tied back in a big tail with green eyes, a blue triangle on her forehead, 2 blue lines under her eyes, a well built body, and a huge bust size stars back at her. " POPS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a bolt of lighting comes down and strikes the panda. "Hmm i feel better now."  
  
Genma panda holds up a sign. [Ite]  
  
the guide stares and shakes head. "Comes sirs follow me I'll show you how curse works."  
  
After sitting threw the talk about how cold water activates curse and hot water changes them back and a change later Ranma stares at his father in the eyes. "Pops I want to go home."  
  
Genma shakes his head. "The trip isn't over boy."  
  
"OH YES IT IS" shots Ranma.((i know this is a bit ooc for Ranma but you have to remember who was in that spring he fell into.))  
  
Genma nods. "Ok then. but first we will stay with a friend of mine for a..."  
  
"I SAID HOME. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS. I HAVEN'T SEEN MOM IN 10 YEARS AND I WANT TO SEE HER NOW AND IF YOUR TRYING TO TAKE ME TO YOUR FRIENDS FOR SOME STUPID ARRANGED MARRIAGE I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranma shots at Genma.  
  
Genma is very nervous now. "Now boy you don't mean that do you?"  
  
"Do you really want to tempt Fate old man?" he says to him in his face now  
  
*fates house*  
  
Fate smiles. "Please tempt me oh please tempt me."  
  
*back at the springs*  
  
Genma shakes his head. "No"  
  
"Good now take us home old man." Ranma says to him going to get his bag.  
  
*back at fates place*  
  
Fate sighs. "Damn it"  
  
*Back in Heaven*  
  
X jumps up. "Peorth we just had a reading that matched Urd's. Someone must have fallen into the spring."  
  
Peorth jumps up as well. "Where is she?"  
  
Ere shrugs. "the single only lasted a few minutes and not enough time to track it."  
  
Peorth sighs. "Look just keep your eyes open for the reading again. I have some calls to make." with that she walks off.  
  
*At a temple in Tokyo*  
  
Belldandy sits with her husband Keiichi and her sister Skuld. the all where sitting in Urd's old room looking at a photo of her when the phone rings.  
  
Skuld jumps up. "I'll get it." she races over to the phone and answers it. "Hai? Oh its you......yes....really?.....I'll tell them thanks." She races back over to the others.  
  
Keiichi looks up. "Who was it Skuld?"  
  
Skuld bounces over to them and lands in between them. "It was Peorth-Sama. She says they picked up a single like Urd's a while ago. That means someone fell into her pool. But the thing is its gone now they are trying to get a lock on it right now."  
  
Belldandy smiles. "Thats the best news I've heard all day Skuld. We can all be a family once more."  
  
Keiichi nods. "Yeah i wonder when they'll find her."  
  
*The Time Gates*  
  
Setsuna Meiou A.K.A. Sailor Pluto is watching the time gate when she notices a strange ripple appear. "i better check on Crystal Tokyo to see if this effects it" she thinks to her self as she forwards time a bit in the gate, "Good its still safe and its chances have improved? Whats with this? Oh well as long as its safe I could care less but still i better keep my eye on this ripple." She resets the gate to the present and goes back to what she was doing before......nothing at all.  
  
~end chapter 1~  
  
-Authors notes-  
  
So ends this chapter. Please don't yell at me if people may seem ooc i did it that way because I meant to. well anyway please read and review. oh and please vote for the pairing and just so you all know i'm not a fan of Ranma paired with the Tendos so any votes with Akane, Nabiki, or Kasumi will not be counted.  
  
-preview-  
  
Ranma visits his mom and more of the sailor scouts appear. 


	2. Reunion

Ranma Goddess of the Past  
  
Panda signs [-----] Scene Change *-----* Thinking to self **-----**  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own these. Ranma 1/2, Ah! My Goddess and Sailormoon belong to the people that made them. I have no money so HA!  
  
Setting- After the Ah! My Goddess movie, after Sailormoon Sailor Stars, and at the start of Ranma 1/2.  
  
Poll results: 2-Ranma/Peorth, 1-Ryoga/Ranma, 1-Ranma/any female, 1- Ranma/ Minako (a.k.a. Sailor Venus), and 1-Ranma/Skuld  
  
Small note: check my bio for the release dates. Also I'm trying a new way of writing for this chapter so let me know if this way is better then the last. Now I will answer the reviews.  
  
Jerry Unipeg, Shurimon- Thanks I'll do my best.  
  
Ketheria- Thanks for the pointers.  
  
Poly- I plan on finishing all my fics.  
  
Vondarkmoor- ok thanks for the pointers.  
  
Nichole Hibiki- I look forward to talking with ya more and glad ya like it. Oh and please don't fight with other reviewers please bud.  
  
GLG- OK I'll put that down and please don't make fun of other people's options  
  
Dan-chan- I'll update it regularly but i have other fics also.  
  
Caelestis- Cool I'd love to see a female Ranma-chan looking like Urd.  
  
Skunktrain- Thanks for the input.  
  
Chi Vayne- i know. I was up late working on chapter one thats why its messed up I'll fix it at a later date.  
  
Howard- that idea has been done and this isn't a Tenchi Crossover  
  
Elisteran- I know 3 series will be hard but i have some pre readers that will help me and 2 out of 3 of them are set after the series end so it should be ok.  
  
Dogbertcarroll- Ranma is still Ranma with a curse. Since Urd was a goddess her magic and body mixed with the pools magic. For the doublet system to work it is said the double has to kill the other by their own hands so pushing Mara in front of a truck will kill her but not Urd/ Ranma. Plus like i said i was 1/2 asleep when writing the last chapter but thanks about agreeing about the fate thing. I figured he should show up since part of the fic is Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Dragonheart7373- I'll keep the balance so have no fear.  
  
IceDragonAhnialator- I'm glad you like it  
  
Laina Inverse- *nods and adds vote to poll*  
  
Dark Topaz- Thanks i'm going to make it good.  
  
Ok there are the answers to all my reviews.  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
Opening Scene: Heaven 1 week later  
  
Peorth is pacing on the balcony overlooking the area where X, Chrono, and Ere are working looking rather annoyed. "I can't stand this" She yells put suddenly causing X, Chrono, and Ere to fall out of their seats. "We should have found this person by now and yet one week later we are still looking."  
  
X: "Peorth-sama we know how to feel but its not our fault the signal keeps appearing then vanishing before we can get a lock on it. Thats just the way those curses work."  
  
Chrono: "This is very hard and it will take a lot of time. We've already been keeping nearly 24 hour surveillance. We have only taken breaks to eat and use the bathroom and haven't spelt since we started this search."  
  
Peorth: "I know and I thank you for you hard work but if we don't find her soon Father will start to get angry and i don't think any of us want that."  
  
Ere: "No i don't want to see Father angry I'll work even harder to make sure we find her Peorth-sama"  
  
Peorth: A smile appears on her face. "Once this ends I'll talk to Father about giving you 3 some time off. So let's get to work girls."  
  
X, Chrono and Ere: " Yes ma'am!" They return to their work.  
  
Peorth: She leans back in her seat and sighs. "I sure hope we find her soon i don't ant Father to get angry at us."  
  
*Juuban, Japan*  
  
Ranma and Genma are walking along a street.  
  
Ranma: He looks at his dad. "How much further is it to moms place Pops?"  
  
Genma: "Its not that far now boy we should be there within half an hour." **Dam it why did I have to make that stupid contract. I'm so dead**  
  
Suddenly a girl with blond hair in to long ponytails being chased by a girl with long black hair*  
  
Black-haired girl: "Usagi get back here with my manga!"  
  
Usagi: "But Rei I haven't read this one yet." She jumps onto Ranma's face leaving a imprint of her shoe there and lands behind Genma and takes off around the corner.  
  
Rei: " Thats because i just got it. Get back here!" She runs right threw Ranma and Genma knocking them into a fire hydrant and takes off around the corner after Usagi leaving both a confused Ranma-chan and Genma-panda sitting next to the wrecked fire hydrant.  
  
Ranma-chan: She sits there for a minute then yells out. "Since when is my face a fucking door mat?!"  
  
Genma-panda: Hits Ranma-chan over the read with a sign reading [stop acting like a girl]  
  
Ranma-chan: hits Genma-panda over the head. "I am a girl right now pops lets just go and change back and head to mom's place."  
  
*30 minutes and a change later*  
  
Ranma: Looks at the apartment door in front of him. "So this is home lets go in pops."  
  
Genma: "Now really boy i think we really should visit my friend"  
  
Ranma: "Pops I told you I don't care about your friend I haven't seen mom in 10 years."  
  
Their yelling brings a brown haired woman to the door.  
  
Ranma: He stares at her. "Mom is that you?"  
  
Browned hair woman: "Ranma is that you? Oh how i missed you.*she hugs him and sees Genma behind Ranma. "Genma where have you been all these years. You never called or sent me a letter saying how you where taking care of our son!"  
  
Genma: Goes into his crouch of the white tiger position. "I'm so sorry Nokoda. I just never got around to it." **I'm so dead. i got to get out of here** "Saotome secret technique!" runs away.  
  
Nokoda: "Genma get back here!"  
  
Ranma: "Mom please I've missed you and I'm glad he ran off I get to spend sometime with you and tell you all that he has done to me over the past 10 years"  
  
Both Ranma and Nokoda enter the house.  
  
*Heaven*  
  
Peorth: is banging her head on her desk. " We just hand that signal and now it's gone again."  
  
Ere: "Don't worry even though we can't get a lock on the girl we know what town she is in and soon it will be a matter of time before she is found."  
  
Peorth: " What town is she in?"  
  
X: "Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan."  
  
Peorth. "Good keep up the good work girls."  
  
*back at Nokoda's*  
  
Nokoda: "He did what?!" she yells after Ranma finishes his story.  
  
Ranma: "Every word i have just told you is true mom. This is probably why he ran off."  
  
Nokoda: "I'm sorry he put you threw all that my son. He probably though I'd keep that stupid contract of his."  
  
Ranma: " What contract is that mom?"  
  
Nokoda: "It doesn't matter Ranma I tore it up out of rage the night he ran off with you. But you have truly become a man amongst men."  
  
Ranma: "But what about the curse mom. How can I be told that I am a man amongst men with my curse mom?"  
  
Nokoda: "You are my son Ranma and I see you as a man amongst men and your curse is not a curse in my eyes." She gets a glass of water and dumps it on Ranma. " I see my daughter which i hope will be a woman amongst women."  
  
Ranma: face faults and goes to change back with a kettle of hot water that was on the stove for tea. "Mom I'm glad you see that my curse works that way but i'm just not use to it. I told you how dad raised me and how he made me think that girls are weak"  
  
Nokoda: "I know Ranma but I'm here to help you. I'll try my best to undo all the wrongs you dad did besides he never gave me the one thing I always wanted."  
  
Ranma: "What is that mom?"  
  
Nokoda: "I've always wanted a daughter and a son and to have a happy family."  
  
Ranma: "Ok mom but I will not wear any dresses in my female form but if you can help me to get use to it I'll enjoy it."  
  
Nokoda: smiles and hugs her son. " Thanks Ranma at least I can have some of my dream"  
  
~End chapter 2~  
  
Author's Note  
  
thanks to all that reviewed my story and i had 1 person look over this chapter and they said it was good to go. so anyways hoped ya enjoyed it now please R/R and the polls will close after i post the next chapter on 8/5/83  
  
Preview  
  
Ranma and his mom spend time together after 10 years. More of the scouts show up and the goddess finally get a lock on Ranma. 


	3. Located

Ranma Goddess of the Past  
  
Panda signs [-----] Scene Change *-----* Thinking to self **-----**  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own these. Ranma 1/2, Ah! My Goddess and Sailormoon belong to the people that made them. I have no money so HA!  
  
Setting- After the Ah! My Goddess movie, after Sailormoon Sailor Stars, and at the start of Ranma 1/2.  
  
Poll results: 3-Ranma/Peorth, 2-Ranma/Skuld, 1-Ryoga/Ranma, 1-Ranma/any female, 1- Ranma/ Minako (a.k.a. Sailor Venus)  
  
Review answers:  
  
Dan Inverse: lol yes your right you guys can dream i have nothing against that.  
  
Dswynne: oh well but hey i'm just introducing the scouts right now though. Big fights and stuff will happen later.  
  
Sorrow2: at first they will think Ranma/Urd is a foe then they will fight together.  
  
Kbat: Ok I'll try to make longer chapters.  
  
Calamite: Only part of Urd's personality is awake like her temper the rest will be awakened later.  
  
Materia-Blade: Thanks i'm glad you like this story so much and I love your story the blessing some how the way you made Ranma in that makes me see her as that blond haired girl in Galaxy Angels.  
  
Sonic2: thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Nichole Hibiki: Its ok don't worry about it.  
  
Dragonheart7373: I've seen it spelt Nokoda in all the fics I've read and in the anime.  
  
Tangent: Thanks for the idea I'll think about it.  
  
Joe Fenton: No he didn't write to Nokoda because Ranma had Genma take him/her straight home after Jusenkyo.  
  
Dogbertcarroll: Urd's temper got the best of Ranma and thats what changed it but Ranma will visit the Tendo's soon not this chapter but in a future one.  
  
Siribe-chan: I'm so glad you love it. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Caelestis: Kill panda? hmm good idea i may in a future chapter and fan art I'll love just e-mail it to me.  
  
Laina Inverse: Genma already got hit by one already and will many more times.  
  
Shurimon: a lot of stuff is next  
  
End review answers  
  
Small note: As your can see Ranma/ Peorth won the poll so the poll is now closed. Also I'm looking for two new pre readers if you wish to be a pre reader for my stories please contact on AIM at InFrNo 1021. Also is your review wasn't answered its because it never showed up on my screen so gomen. Also I'm returning to the way I did chapter one since everyone seems to like it written that way more.  
  
Chapter 3: Located  
  
Opening Scene- A shrine in Juuban one week after Ranma arrives at his mother's  
  
Usagi is sitting at the table next to 2 other girl complaining. "How come Mina and Makoto aren't here?"  
  
Rei shrugs "I don't know" she turns to the girl with the short blue hair next to her "Do you know Ami?"  
  
Ami looks up from her textbook. "They are most likely still at school finishing their cooking class(i forgot its name ^_^v) home work which may I remind you Usagi you wrecked while fighting with Rei and I still think you both should be there helping them."  
  
Usagi cries. "But it wasn't my fault Rei started it."  
  
Rei turns red with rage. "Don't try to blame that on me you where the one that was eating our assignment."  
  
Usagi keeps crying. "WHAAA stop being mean Rei"  
  
Ami starts banging her head on the table. "Why must you two always fight and where is Setsuna? She is the one that wanted us to meet today and one could only guess where Haruka and Michiru are."  
  
Usagi stops crying and jumps up. "I know where Haruka and Michiru are. They are in bed together." Both Ami and Rei face fault at that remark while Usagi blinks. "What? They probably are."  
  
Rei gets up. "Yes they probably are"  
  
Ami looks up. "But whats scary is that you said something intelligent for once Usagi."  
  
Usagi starts crying once more. "WHAAA now Ami is being mean to me." This once again makes Rei and Ami face fault.  
  
*Saotome house*  
  
Ranma-chan sits at the table with her mother eating wearing a black shirt and jean shorts and form the lines on her clothing it seems bra and panties thinking to herself. **I know mom wanted be to get use to my female form and i don't mind these clothing that much but 1 full week of not changing? oh well I guess she knows whats best for me.**  
  
*flashback to that morning*  
  
Nokoda greets Ranma with a glass of water. "Morning daughter."  
  
Ranma-chan blinks and wrings out her hair. "Morning mom now can i ask what was with the water?"  
  
Nokoda grins. "Starting now form the next week you are to stay female. i noticed you have been getting use to it over the time we've had together and I've managed to undo some of the damage your father caused you so its just a test Ranma-chan. I just require you to Where the proper undergarments and basic female clothing. no dresses just shirts and shorts to start you off."  
  
Ranma-chan looks at the ground then up to her mom. "Ok mom I'll do it. I mean its the least i can do after all you've helped me the past week and not seeing you for 10 years."  
  
Nokoda smiles. "I knew you'd agree." Hands Ranma a bag. "I kind of took you measurements of your female form in you sleep the other night then changed you back"  
  
Ranma-chan face faults.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Nokoda looks at Ranma. "Are you ok daughter?"  
  
Ranma nods. "Hai mom. I was just thinking to myself." **How can this day get any stranger?**  
  
*scene changes to Fate*  
  
Fate is rolling around on floor of his castle laughing. "You'd think Ranma of all people would know better then to even think a question like that."  
  
*Haven*  
  
X, Chrono, and Ere are just staring dumbstruck at the screen when the signal appears once more and the 3 get to work faster then usual worrying that will disappear quickly again. After working non stop for a long time small writing appears next to the signal reading target locked and all three let out a cheer. "Peorth we've done it! We finally got a lock"  
  
Peorth was half asleep when she heard this and jumps up. "Its about time where is she?"  
  
X stares at the monitor and points the name out to the other two and all three laugh. X then stops and looks at Peorth. "Haven's Garden Apartment complex, unit D, apartment number 201.  
  
Peorth laughs at the name then stops. "ok people now we end this. Ere go tell father we've found her. I'm going to contact Belldandy and let her know where her sister is so we can go get her. Oh and Ere when you get back you, X, and Chrono may start you vacation time"  
  
Ere jumps up. "Hai Peorth" She takes off running.  
  
Peorth chuckles and picks up the phone.  
  
*A temple in Tokyo*  
  
Belldandy picks up the phone. "Hello?.....Oh hello Peorth ...... You found her? That great news where is she?....Ok i understand I'll call after i meet up with her." She hangs up.  
  
Skuld walks in. "Who was that sister?"  
  
Keiichi follows Skuld. "Whats up hun?"  
  
Belldandy turns to them and smiles. "They finally got a lock on her. I'm heading over there now. Soon we can all be a big happy family again." She kisses Keiichi. "I'll be home before you know it."  
  
-Authors notes-  
  
Sorry this chapter is a bit late. it was my birthday yesterday and i kind of got side tracked. my next story will be on time i promise. oh and i think it will be a nice present from you all to only give me good reviews for this chapter please. well please review.  
  
-Preview-  
  
Belldandy meets Ranma and Nokoda. Ranma meets Kami-sama. The rest is a secret. 


End file.
